No soy mala, sólo necesito amor
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Fabia Sheen, sola en un mundo donde nadie la quiere... pero eso no significa que Dios no lo haga, sino que en cambio, la hará recuperar su alegría usando a un chico muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

No soy mala sólo necesito amor CH1

CH1: En la obscuridad, de la soledad

Yo: (≧∀≦) HOLA!

Fabia: Ya era hora de que me hicieras justicia! (¬¬U)

Yo: Sí! Ya lo sé! Necesito que seamos felices o todos estaríamos…

Fabia: Pues ya!

Ruko: (≧∀≦) NYAPPY!

Yo: Otra fan de An Café?

Fabia: Bakugan es propiedad de Mitsuo Hashimoto.

Yo: Y no me pertenece la serie ni sus personajes pero la historia sí!

Ruko: COMENZEMOS (≧∀≦)

Era una mañana muy linda para todos, excepto para una joven de cabello azul, ojos verdes y una linda apariencia (N/a: Hermosísima apariencia! (≧w≦)). Muchos chicos querían acostarse con ella y apenas lograban acosarla. Muchas perdonas la tachaban de "Monstruosidad Lujuriosa" y su familia la trataba como una niña muuuuuy mala. Siempre la trataban como una niña mal portada y malcriada y siempre lleva reportes y citatorios. Sus padres le decían que si ella no hubiera nacido, estarían realizados y felices, pero que ahora se tienen que conformar con esta monstruosidad.

Siempre estaba castigada y la encerraban en su habitación y ella estaba llorando todos los días. Hasta que llegó al punto de que llegaba a auto lastimarse. Hasta creyó que todo iba a cambiar cuando conoció a una niña de pelo naranja llamada Alice Gehabich y su amigo Dan Kuso. Ellos eran pareja desde hace años. Todo parecía que todo iba a terminar bien hasta que pasó algo horrible. Resulta que Dan llegó ebrio a la casa de Alice y la pobre lo notó con un vaso de sake, decidió ayudarla pero Dan perdió la memoria y creyó que lo quería violar, así que se lo dijo a Alice y ella lo creyó y su mundo (el de la chica) se vino abajo.

Ahora no tiene amigos ni apoyo de sus padres y su corazón estaba más roto que nunca. Y todo lo que escribí por una mentira de hace años, una tía que en esa edad de 9 años estaba viva, le dijo que quería violar a su primo, aunque él lo planeó porque no soportaba a las mujeres por "x" razón (N/a: Mal nacido), y todos se lo creyeron, todos excepto la niña, y ella le dijo a la pobre niñita que ella era la "oveja negra" de la familia Sheen, y ella de inmediato empezó a actuar de manera triste y desesperada, lloraba y hacía cosas que afirmaban que su tía tenía razón, pero su corazón gritaba hasta la fecha "Ayúdenme! Auxilio! No me hagan esto! Yo sólo necesito amor! ¿Hay alguien que me lo pueda dar?". Y en efecto… nadie se lo dio…

Ésta fue la historia (N/a: Mía) de Fabia Sheen, una flor hermosa que fue descuidada tras el paso de los años y ahora vive en su habitación, llorando, clamándole a Dios que termine su sufrimiento con alguien que le de amor y cariño.

Entonces ocurrió…

Estaba en la prepa (N/a: A pesar de las mentiras que se creyeron, cómo pasó a la prepa), en un receso, sin posibilidad de hacer amigos. Estaba comiendo solita y muy triste. Se sentía como un adefesio, nadie la quería, y eso que sólo la directiva de la prepa lo sabía ya que los alumnos no sabían de ella ni de todas las mentiras que dijeron sobre ella, salvo 200 de los 20'000 alumnos. Entonces, un chico lindo apareció, tenía el cabello negro hasta la espalda (como en mechtanium surge), una camiseta verde con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azules y unos hermosos ojos ámbares color miel. Era de buena presencia tanto física como emocional. El chico se llamaba Shun Kazami. Vio a la pobre Fabia comiendo y llorando y repitiendo "soy una idiota". Cuando la escuchó y vio, empezó a sollozar en seco y se conmovió. El chico pensó "¿Cómo puede ser una idiota una chica muy linda como ella?" y se acercó a ella. Entonces…

Shun: ¿Puedo comer contigo?

Fabia: (llorando y comiendo) ¿Quién eres?

Shun: Soy Shun Kazami. ¿Y tú?

Fabia: Fabia Sheen. La "Perra lujuriosa de Tokyo".

Shun: ¿En serio?

Fabia: Ese es mi alias. (Llorando) Y sí soy una idiota, por creer en que todo saldría bien. Todos me odian y no tengo amigos. Hasta me quiero suicidar.

Shun: (derramando lágrimas) Pero Fabia! No puedes hacer eso! Tú eres una flor hermosa. Sólo que te trataron mal. (Voz triste) No te pueden hacer eso…

Fabia: Es que sólo quiero que alguien me de amor. No quiero ser tratada como un monstruo.

Shun: Te entiendo. Yo sólo veo lo bueno de la gente y tú eres más buena, tierna y dulce. Y si la gente no lo ve es SU problema, no tuyo.

Fabia: Gracias, pero aún no me siento mejor…

Shun: ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Fabia: (Llorando)… … Sí! (y ambos se abrazan) Hace años que nadie me abrazaba, ni me trataba con cariño. Me siento… sola…

Shun: Ya no lo estarás…(derramando lágrimas) Lo prometo…

Continuará

Yo: Qué triste… Me daban ganas de llorar…

Shun: ¿A quién dedicas este fic?

Yo: A mi nueva amiga sasume-uchiha. Ella tiene razón, siempre hacen a Fabia la mala de la historia o la tonta lujuriosa de la historia y ya eso me tiene hasta el carajo! Al menos alguien que le gusta Fabia y el ShunxFabia. Chicos, no jodan a Fabia!

Fabia: Sí! No me jodan!

Yo: Quiero Reviews y no amenazas de muerte! Tengo autoestima delicada.

Ruko: Como si la tuvieras!

Fabia: No ofendas a mi fan, Baka!

Shun: Pero si…

Yo: No te preocupes, me agradan Dan, Runo, Alice, Tú, Maruchito, Fabia, Ren, Mira, Miku, Rin, Len, etc…

Fabia: Bye!

Yo: OYE! Bye!

(≧∀≦)NYAPPY(≧∀≦)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 de No soy Mala

CH2: No lo esperaba

Yo: Hello! Konichiwa! (≧∀≦) ¿Cómo están?

Miku H.: Bien!

Fabia: (≧w≦) Genial!

Shun: (_) Hambriento!

Yo: Dale al señor-arrogancia-ninja-kazami una hamgurguesa

Fabia: OK! (Le da una hanbgurgesa) Aquí Tienes.

Shun: Gracias. (se la come)

Yo: Recuerden, ni bakugan, ni la mayoría de sus personajes me pertenecen. Y quiero decir algo antes de empezar:

Sasume-uchiha: Espero que veas lo que sientes por Fabia.

Katarinato Kazami: Gracias por el review! Espero disfrutes el capi.

¡VAMOS! ¡NYAPPY!

CH2: No lo notaba

Fabia se sentía muy mal, pero ya empezó a sanar sus heridas con el abrazo que Shun le dio, luego se sentaron y comieron y platicaron juntos.

Ya de regreso a casa, se fue como siempre y en su habitación, esta vez, la vemos muy feliz, muy alegre, escuchaba música y le agradecía a Dios por tanto amor que le tiene en mandar a u chico tan bueno, amable y tierno como Shun.

Se supondría que todo pareciera perfecto, pero la Biblia dice que: "En este mundo encontrarán aflicciones", y eso que Fabia creyó que lo peor había pasado, pero no sabía que no había terminado lo peor.

En la mañana siguiente, quería ir a ver a Shun y lamentablemente, se encontró con una sorpresa muy desagradable, que la hará llevar desear a matarse. (N/a: (u_u) Sorry pero esí es el Bullying)

Niña: ¡No mientas! ¡Tú estuviste con esa pervertida de Fabia!

Fabia: ¿Ah?

Shun: Sí! ¿Y eso qué? Tal vez no es tan pervertida como parece que digamos!

Niño: ¡Pero intentó violarme! ¡Intantó violar a su primo!

Shun: (enfadado) Mientes! ¡Tu y ella y los otros 198 mienten! (llorando) Fabia es una niña buena! ¡Sólo necesita amor! ¿Es que no lo entienden? (N/a: En este fic tenemos a un Shun muy Agresivo y Sensible, pero abierto)

Fabia: ¡Déjenlo en paz, Alice y Dan!

Shun: (O.o) ¿Los conoces?

Fabia: Sí. Y creí que eran mis amigos…. :'(

Alice: Yo no voy a tener a una amiga pervertida como tú! (Y la empieza a golpear y Dan se le une a la paliza)

Fabia: (llorando y recibiendo los golpes) Ya basta! No me hagan esto! Se los ruego!

Alice: (golpeando a Fabia) Cállate, niña! Quiero disfrutar este momento!

Shunb, al ver esta escena, se enfureció y agarró a Dan y Alice y los aventó a un bote de basura (N/a: Pero no al espacio donde se echa la basura)

Dan: (Furioso) TÚ!

Shun: (Triste) Estás bien, Fabi?

Fabia: Sí, Shun, pero… (Llorando) No por dentro.

Shun: (Al escuchar esta palabras se enfureció y lanzó una mirada, hacia Dan y Alice, que asusta a cualquiera) ¡Miren lo que hicieron! No les importa que esta pobre sufra! Sólo quieren que sufra y sufra y sufra hasta desear matarse!

Fabia: OYE!

Shun: No le hagas eso!

Yo: Oigan! Les digo algo! Si eso fue horrible, esperen el resto del capi!

Shun: Mami! Kami!

Fabia: Por Kami, no!

Yo: Esto es sobre la problemática del Bullying! (N/a: Dios! Qué delicados!)

Alice: Eres un engañado!

Shun: Y ustedes unos bullies!

Al escuchar eso, Dan y Alice se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

Fabia: Bullie.

Shun: Desde pequeña (Shun: Ahora que lo veo) sufriste de bullying (en japonés Ijime) y por esto hay muchos jóvenes que se ponen deprimidos, hasta la mitad de ellos se suicidan.

Fabia: (asustada con lágrimas) ¡Qué Horror!

Shun: Y lo peor es que tus padres aprueban que lo sufras. (llorando) ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una niña tan tierna, tan dulce, tan decidida, tan apasionada por ser mejor persona, tan amigable y tan linda pudiera sufrir tanto? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO ES JUSTO! (se echa a llorar en el suelo)

Alice: NOS DJISTE A DAN Y A MI BULLIES Y YANDERES!

Yo: Es que tú eres muy insegura y Dan es demasiado yandere para estar con Runito.

Dan: MUERE!

Yo: NOOOOOOOOOO! (X_X)

Fabia: (Llorando) Lo siento, pero esa es mi verdad.

Dan: (Reaparece con Alice y el Profesor Tanako)

Shun/Fabia: ¿Ah?

Alice: Ella es la que nos golpeó.

Shun: No! Yo lo hi…

Dan: (interrumpiendo a Shun) No lo arruines y cállate! (lo golpea)

Tanako Sensei: (Enojado) Es la tercera vez en el semestre! Doble reporte y 5 faltas! (Se la lleva)

Shun: Pero yo…

Dan: Pero se lo merecía porque es una cualquiera!

Alice: Cualquiera!

Dan: Cual-quie-ra!

Alice: (Más lento) Cual…quie…r…(Shun la abofetea)

Shun: (Dan sorprendido) (Furioso) Podrían hacerme el favor de… CALLARSE EL MALDITO OHICO Y LARGARSE AL CARAJO AL SALÓN!

Y así hicieron Dan y Alice muertos de miedo y Shun se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, en posición fetal, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

(N/a: Póbre Shun (u_u))

Shun: (llorando) ¿Por qué, Fabia? ¿Por qué tú? No te mereces esto! (Empezó a llorar más fuerte alzando su vista al cielo) Dios mío, cuida mucho de Fabia! Yo se que ella quiere amor y no soporto verla triste!

Ya en la casa de Fabia

Papá de Fabia: ¿Cómo que qué?

Fabia: No es cierto!

Mamá de Fabia: Si es cierto, perra ****! (gritando) Las pruebas te acusan!

Fabia: (llorando) No es cierto!

Raife: ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?

Fabia: ¡YA BASTA! (Se va llorando a su habitación)

Mamá de Fabia: Raife, ve a tu habitación.

Raife: Si ma! (Y se va)

Papá de Fabia: (gritando) ¡Esa estúpida perra! ¿¡Cuándo va a dejar de mentir y cuándo va a cambiar su horrendo comportamiento!

Mamá de Fabia: Cuando la disciplines mejor tarado! Ni siquiera me ayudas!

Papá de Fabia: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Amarrarla con palos y cadenas?

Mamá de Fabia: NO ESA DISCIPLINA, TARADO! ¡HAY QUE HACERLO BIEN!

Mamá y papá de Fabia: ¡No sé cómo pude casarme contigo!

En la habitación de Fabia, Fabia escuchaba a Raife maldiciéndola y a sus padres dicutiendo y ella lloraba mucho y se auto flagelaba con una navaja en su armario. (N/a: Y eso que no es emo)

Fabia: (llorando de tristeza por su vida y dolor por la auto flagelación o como quieran decirlo) ¡Cómo quisiera irme! ¡Quisiera irme de este tonto mundo! ¡Ya no merezco la vida! ¡Me odio! ¡Me odio! (Se lastimaba más fuerte y se hería más horrible, físicamente hablando) ¡ME ODIO! (Al gritarlo, perdió mucha sangre) ¡Ya no valgo nada! ¡Nunca valí desde que nací! ¡Señor, quítame la vida! ¡YA NO QUIERO VIVIR! ¡LLÉVAME CONTIGO! ¿¡Por qué estoy viviendo! ¿¡Para que me hagan sufrir todos!

Mamá de Fabia: ¡Sí, perra! (la agarra del armario y la avienta a una esquina de su habitación) Y ya estoy harta de que te golpees y te escondas en tu armario. ¡Eres una mala hija, una mala niña y una mala persona! ¡No sirves para nada! (furiosa) Desde que naciste sólo causas problemas! (la golpea muy fuerte, que la dejó en el suelo) ¡Estúpida! (se va y cierra la puerta)

Fabia: (llorando en voz baja y acostada en donde la dejó el golpe) Soy una estúpida, soy una estúpida, soy una estúpida…(se lo repetía hasta que cayó de sueño y se durmió por otras 10 horas más) (N/a: Creo que Dios Padre la vió y le dijo "No te dejaré ir de esta tierra. No es tu hora todavía.")

Pobrecita

Ya en la casa de Shun.

En la sala, ponían la canción de Tercer Cielo – Creeré

Shun: (Aparece) Hola mamá! (N/a: En este fic, los padres de Shun están vivos, pero Shiori le pertenece a Mitsuo Hashimoto, Hinomoto y Relena Kazami pertenecen a Suteichi-Kazami, una niña lida y con buenas historias)

Shiori: ¿Qué pasa hijo? (Dijo con voz dulce) ¿Cómo te fue?

Shun: Horrible! Pésimo! Fabia volvió a ser acusada de algo que hoy hice!

Relena: (Personaje de Suteichi-Kazami y hermanita de Shun) ¿Y de que se supone que se trata?

Iryuji: Pues la vida de tu novia es un asco. (N/a: Iryuji es el hermano mayor de Shun y mi personaje)

Shun: OYE! (Sonrojado) NO ES MI NOVIA! (Voz baja y sonrojado) No aún.

Shiori: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Shun: Le dí una paliza a Dan y Alice porque ofendieron y golpearon a Fabia. Sé que no debí hacerlo pero soy emocional, agresivo y sensible!

Relena: Ya lo creo, nii-san.

Shun: Me siento muy mal. (se sienta en el sillón llorando) ¿Cómo puede sufrir tanto una flor tan bella como Fabia?

Shiori: (se sienta con Shun) No te sientas mal. No llores. (lo consuela y sonríe) Estoy orgullosa de que seas amigo de Fabia.

Shun: Gracias. (sonríe con pocas lágrimas)

Relena: UN ABRAZO! (Feliz)

Y todos se abrazan.

.

.

.

.

"Hay afectos que no los llenan los hijos, ni otros familiares, sino la pareja que Dios nos da."

-Alberto y Noemí Mottesi

Continuará

Fabia: ¡Qué cruel fuiste conmigo! (T_T)

Yo: Lo siento! Pero la paz llegará en el capitulo 6 o 7.

Shun: Te odiarán por hacer sufrir a Fabia.

Yo: Ya lo sé. Pero quiero exponer mi versión sobre el bullying.

Shun/Fabia: Ahh… Ya veo. (U¬¬)

Yo: Quiero reviews, sugerencias, recomendaciones, consejos, quejas, pero no amenazas de muerte porque tengo una autoestima delicada.

Fabia: (≧∀≦) HaibakusunMexiKuso-san contra el bullying!

Shun: Y ya te puso como una víctima más de las tantas de éste problema!

Yo: Sé que me odiarán por hacerle esto a Fabia, y eso que me agrada muchísimo la joven, y lo digo por los fans de Fabia y los fans de ShunxFabia, pero es que es una víctima más, aunque sea ficticia, del grave problema del bullying y del odio de los padres por un problema, y me odiarán más por spoiler, pero les avido, de antemano, que en el trayecto de la serie, Fabia recuperará poco a mucho su alegría mientras Shun esté con ella.

Comentarios para gente:

Sasume-uchiha: Espero que hayas visto el fic!

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Y espero que podamos platicar, aunque sea por internet, algún día. Ya me voy!

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦)


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3: El inicio de las sanidades.

Yo: ALLLO!(≧∀≦)

Fabia: (Sollozando) (T_T)

Yo: (O.o) ¿Y ahora qué tienes?

Fabia: (Sollozando) Es que me dejaste como mala…

Yo: No era mi intención!

Dan: ¿Cómo no? La humillaste! Sin mencionar el momento en que nos expusiste a mí y a Alice como Bullies y Yanderes! (¬¬u)

Yo: 1: Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, es propiedad de TMS, Spin Master y Mitsuo Hashimoto. Y 2: Comentarios.

HimeCavallone-8: Espero que lo disfrutes.

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que disfrutes este capitulo!

Runotigrera98: Espero que disfrutes el episodio y gracias por el consejo.

CH 3: El inicio de las sanidades.

En la mañana siguiente, Shun y Fabia fueron a la preparatoria muy deprimidos, Shun por Fabia, y Fabia por su vida. En uno de los 7 recesos, Fabia estaba comiendo como en el principio del fic (N/a: No pregunten) y en eso, ocurre otro milagro (N/a: Amén). Aparece una chica peliazul, con unas coletas como las de Runo Misaki y Hatsune Miku en tamaños juntos. Usa una camiseta amarilla, una falda rosa y azul claro a cuadros y que le llega a las rodillas. Tenía una sonrisa muy tierna. Iba acompañada de Shun.

Fabia: (llorando y comiendo) Shun, ¿Quién es ella?

Shun: Ella es Runo, una de mis amigas.

Runo: ¿Ella es la Fabia de la que me hablas?

Shun: (deprimido) Si.

Runo: (Triste al ver los moretones que le dejó la vida, físicamente y emocional también) Pobrecita. ¿Estás bien?

Fabia: No sé en qué pensaba al vivir.

Shun: Pero Fabia… decidí conseguirte una amiga… para animarte y si quieres, te consigo unos amigos adicionales más. (N/a: Es lo más cómico que se me ocurre escribir en un fic como éste)

Fuera del Fic

Shun: ¿Es lo más cómico que se te ocurrió decir? (Ò_Ó)

Yo: Sorry! (X_X)

Fabia: Me dejaste depre! (T_T)

Yo: NO TE QUEJES! (u_u*) Ya te conseguí una amiga y te conseguiré más amigos.

Dan: Espero no aparecer en el capi.

Yo: Dije que la paz llegará en el 6 o 7.

Alice: (Furiosa) NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME DIGAS YANDERE!

Dan: MMM!

Yo: No me caen mal pero debo hacerlo tanto para los fans ShunxFabia como para los Anti-fans de Alice y Dan.

Dan: ¿Tengo anti-fans?

Yo: Tienes anti-fans desde lo del Zenthon. TRAMPOSO! (n_n)

Dan: YAAA! (T_T)

Dentro del Fic.

Fabia POV

¿Era en serio? Shun me quiere conseguir amigos, aunque no los merezco. Esto debe de ser Dios…

Fabia: (llorando) Pero… no estoy segura…

Shun: (Se confundió por lo que dije) De qué?

Fabia: (llorando) De que los merezca…

Runo: No te preocupes! (n_n) Nos encargamos de Todito.

Alice: (Aparece con Dan) (tono de sarcasmo) ¡Ah! ¡Qué linda sorpresa!

Todos: (voltean a Alice) ¿Ah?

Alice: Acabaste de corromper a otra persona.

Shun: Les dije que se vayan!

Dan: (Corre hacia mí y me agarra de la ropa, cerca de mi cuello) ¿Y dejar que esa se salga con la suya? NO!

Runo: OYE! No la ataques!

Alice: Tú despierta!

Runo: Cállate, Bullie!

Alice: (Asustada) ¿Bullie?

Shun: Sí! Bullie!

Dan: TONTOS! (Entonces empieza a golpearme) PAGA! PAGA! PAGA! (Y en seguida Alice se une)

Alice: Toma! Muere! (y así me quedé inconsciente y aún así me golpeaban)

Nadie POV

Shun: ¿Qué rayos les pasa? (Él agarra a Dan y Runo a Alice y los avientan)

Dan: Nos las van… (y en eso se asustan al ver a unos jóvenes que se enojaron con los dos agresores (que agreden a Fabia)

Niños OC: No puedo creer que le hagan eso a Fabia!

Alice: Oh no! (x_x)

Continuará…

Yo: YA ME TENGO QUE IR PORQUE SE ME ACABÓ EL TIEMPO! Sí, un poco corto. (X_X)

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Runotigrera98: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Y gracias por tu consejo.

HimeCvallone-8: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Pero necesito saber cuál OC me propones para que participes en mi fic, y así ayudar a Fabia.

BYE!

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦)


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4: Shun tierno, Fabia Solita?

Yo: ALLLO!(≧∀≦)

Dan: Hola!

Yo: YANDERE TRAMPOSO QUE CREÓ ANTI-FANS!

Dan: Ya no me recuerdes lo del Zenthon! (T_T)

Yo: Sí! Y tú te vas a arrepentir Alice-datebayo!

Alice: Te mueres!

Yo: Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.

Shun: Y lo del "Para todo…"

Yo: Cometí un error con Kata.

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y lamento lo de "Shun: Yo AMO a Alice." No creí que te molestaras. Te envié un mensaje con anuncios y una gran pena cargada. Perdón por lo que hice, pero no te molestes, respeto tu opinión y a cambio, respetes o no la mía, todo está bien.

Shun: Ya cállate datebayo!

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que disfrutes este capitulo!

Runotigrera98: Espero que disfrutes el episodio!

Nya!

CH 4: Shun tierno, Fabia Solita?

Continuación del 3

FABIA POV

Dan: TONTOS! (Entonces empieza a golpearme) PAGA! PAGA! PAGA! (Y en seguida Alice se une)

Alice: Toma! Muere! (y así me quedé inconsciente y aún así me golpeaban)

Nadie POV

Shun: ¿Qué rayos les pasa? (Él agarra a Dan y Runo a Alice y los avientan)

Dan: Nos las van… (y en eso se asustan al ver a unos jóvenes que se enojaron con los dos agresores (que agreden a Fabia)

Niños OC: No puedo creer que le hagan eso a Fabia!

Alice: Oh no! (x_x)

Niño OC: ¿Quieren problemas?

Niña OC: Sí! ¿Problemas?

Alice: No lo creo…

Runo: MIENTEN!

Y Runo y la Niña OC golpeaban a Alice con todas sus fuerzas, mientras en Niño OC se encargaba de Dan y Shun los veía muy atónito.

Shun: (pensando) "¿Cómo puedo ver esto?"

Y la paliza terminó.

Alice: (moreteada y furiosa levanta a Dan) ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

Shun: ¡Mejor Lárgate, Bullie y "Asesina de alegrías"!

Alice: (Furiosa y asustada por "Bullie") ¡ELLA! ¡ELLA ES LA ASESINA PERVERTIDA! (Y en eso, recibe una cachetada por parte de Runo)

Runo: Cállate niña tonta!

Niño OC 2: NO! USTEDES CÁLLENSE!

Todos: (incluye a Fabia quien se despertó ensangrentada y recuperó la conciencia) ¿Ah? Voltean a ver el chico.

Fabia: (asustada y llorando) ¡Tú! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!

Fabia POV

Era… era… era… ¡Mi primo el iniciador de todo esto! Es… es… es… es…es… es…¡ES HANSON SHEEN! ¡MI PRIMO!

Fabia: (grité con todas mis fuerzas) HANSON! NO! NO! ALÉJATE! (Enojada) No te quiero ver maldito! ¡Arruinaste mi vida!

Hanson: (Muy furioso al verme con voz baja) Fabia Sheen… Qué desagradable verte aquí…

Shun: ¿Tú estás en lo que Alice inició, verdad?

Hanson: No… (Hanson tiene un cabello como el de Klaus pero azul oscuro, la ropa de Dan en Mechtanium Surge del Ep 1 al 26 y ojos verdes) ¡Yo lo i-ni-cié!

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Fabia: Es cierto.

Todos: (Excepto yo y mi primo) ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Fabia: Mi tía Kana, cuando tenía 9 años, le dijo que quería violar a mi primo Hanson, aunque él lo planeó porque no soportaba a las mujeres por "x" razón y todos se lo creyeron, todos excepto yo y ella me que era la "oveja negra" de la familia Sheen, y de inmediato empecé a actuar de manera triste y desesperada, lloraba y hacía cosas que afirmaban que mi tía tenía razón, pero mi corazón gritaba hasta ahora: "Ayúdenme! Auxilio! No me hagan esto! Yo sólo necesito amor! ¿Hay alguien que me lo pueda dar?". Y en efecto… nadie me lo dio…

Alice: Merecido te lo tienes! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? (Me empieza a golpear muchas veces otra vez pero ahora Shun la detuvo y la golpeó 4 veces frente a mí)

Shun: (Termina de golpearla) ¡Cállate maldita! (La golpea de nuevo) ¡NO TE MERECES EL PERDÓN!

Hanson: Dan, Alice, Niños, lárguense! Shun, Fabia, Runo, quiero decirles algo.

Y pasó.

Nadie POV

Fuera del Fic:

Hanson: ¡Qué mal debuté!

Yo: Tuve que exponerte como el líder aunque la más mala de mi fic sigue siendo Alice.

Alice: YA TE OÍ!

Hanson: Si escribes lo que creo que voy a escribir te mato (saca una katana)

Yo: NO! TODO MENOS ESO! (T_T)

Dentro del Fic

Nadie POV

Shun: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Runo: ¿Por qué hiciste que Fabia deseara matarse y la mandaste en un mar de depresión crónica?

Y en eso, nadie sabía que Raife y su nuevo amigo Noah estaban detrás de los arbustos.

Hanson: ¿Quieren saberlo? Lo hice por ESA! (Apuntó con el dedo a Runo)

Todos voltean a ver a Runo

Runo: ¿Ah?

Shun: ¿Qué?

Fabia: ¿De qué hablas, Hanson?

Hanson: Esa fue la niña tonta que junto con Shun destruyeron mi corazón! Ahora destruyo el corazón de mi prima porque sabía que ella haría algo así!

Fabia: NO ES CIERTO!

Runo: ¡NO! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡BASTA HANSON! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lamento haberte hecho esto! (Llorando) Nunca debí hacerte algo así! Sé que fue estúpido pero fue un accidente!

Hanson: Accidente? ¿Accidente? ¡NUNCA ME AMASTE! ¡Y COMO NO PUDE VENGARME DE TI ME DESQUITO CON MI PRIMA FABIA HASTA EL DÍA DE HOY! ¡Y AHORA LO DISFRUTO!

Shun: ¡Maldito Idiota! (Empieza a golpear a Hanson muy furioso) ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Fabia? ¡Qué poco hombre eres!

Hanson: (Enojado) Se nota que tú eres el "Señor Perfecto Aleluyo"!

Shun se sintió insultado por tal apodo ya que en este fic es cristiano y lo golpeó

Shun: NADIE ME INSULTA, NI A MIS AMIGOS NI A MI CREENCIA! Si creo en Dios entonces eso no es asunto de burla!

Fabia: (llorando y pensando) "Shun…"

Shun: No quiero verte más! Y me alegra haberte hecho esto porque sabía que desde siempre me tratabas mal! Y no me atrevía a decírselo a Runo porque no lo entendería!

Runo: ¿De qué hablas Shun?

Shun: De que él abusaba de mí cuando estaba contigo!

Runo: ¿De qué forma?

Shun: ¡Abuso sexual!

Runo/Fabia: ¿QUÉ?

Hanson: ¡Te advertí que no lo dijeras!

Shun: ¿Y callarlo para siempre? ¡NUNCA!

Fabia: ¿Abusaban de ti cuando eras pequeño?

Shun: (Triste) Sí! Me tocaba en su habitación mi parte íntima y me decía cosas horribles y ya saben todo eso…

Runo: ¡ERES UN VIOLADOR ASQUEROSO!

Hanson: ¿DISCULPA?

Continuará:

Shun/Fabia/Hanson: (O.O)

Yo: Jajajajajaja!

Shun: ¿Abusado sexualmente? (O.O)

Fabia: ¿Hanson un violador? (O.O)

Hanson: ¡TE MATO! (SACA UNA KATANA)

Yo: Shun! Defiéndeme! (x_x)

Shun: De acuerdo! (y se pelean de nuevo)

Yo: Dejen reviews, quejas, sugerencias, consejos, pero no amenazas de muerte.

Fabia: (Fastidiada) Autoestima delicada. YA LO SÉ!

Yo: Comentarios!

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y lamento haberte disgustado con lo de Alice, ya que lo de Shun amase a Alice fue inaceptable y no te culpo.

Runotigrera98: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

HimeCvallone-8: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Pero necesito saber cuál OC me propones para que participes en mi fic, y así ayudar a Fabia. Pero estoy esperando.

NYA!

Shun: ¿Ya terminaste?

Yo: HAI!

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦)


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5: Una historia de abuso.

Dan: Hola!

Yo: YANDERE TRAMPOSO QUE CREÓ ANTI-FANS!

Dan: Ya no me recuerdes lo del Zenthon! (T_T)

Yo: Sí! Y tú te vas a arrepentir Alice-datebayo!

Alice: Te mueres!

Shun: ¿Estás plagiando lo del capitulo anterior de TU FIC?

Yo: Es muuuy gracioso! Una buena y una mala!

Alice: ¿Cuál?

Yo: Raife se enterará de la verdad.

Alice: ¿Y la mala?

Yo: Habrá Yaoi Rape Lime, pero no completo.

Shun: ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué mente pervertida eres?

Yo: Nya! Una muy afectada por el ecchi. (XD) Nya! 4 detalles:

1: Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mitsuo Hashimoto

2: Raife es el neathiano de Mechtanium Surge, quien acompaña a los peleadores hasta el episodio 26.

3: Noah También aparece hasta el 26. Él era un joven que antes era fan de Dan y luego se convirtió en anti-fan y al final, en fan de Anubias.

4: Comentarios.

Katarinato Kazami: Epero que disfrutes del capítulo. Y ¡qué extraño! Juraría que eras muy normal. Nya! No te estoy juzgando.

Runotigrera98: Espero que disfrutes el episodio!

Nya!

CH 5: Una historia de abuso.

Shun: No quiero verte más! Y me alegra haberte hecho esto porque sabía que desde siempre me tratabas mal! Y no me atrevía a decírselo a Runo porque no lo entendería!

Runo: ¿De qué hablas Shun?

Shun: De que él abusaba de mí cuando estaba contigo!

Runo: ¿De qué forma?

Shun: ¡Abuso sexual!

Runo/Fabia: ¿QUÉ?

Hanson: ¡Te advertí que no lo dijeras!

Shun: ¿Y callarlo para siempre? ¡NUNCA!

Fabia: ¿Abusaban de ti cuando eras pequeño?

Shun: (Triste) Sí! Me tocaba en su habitación mi parte íntima y me decía cosas horribles y ya saben todo eso…

Runo: ¡ERES UN VIOLADOR ASQUEROSO!

Hanson: ¿DISCULPA?

Fabia: ¿VIOLABAS A SHUN? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

Shun: (sollozando) Sólo me violaba para llegar a Runo…le dije que parara pero él me decía que no y lo hacía más pervertidamente.

Fabia: (Furiosa) ¡Maldito violador! (se acerca a Hanson y lo golpea)

Hanson: ¡Yo soy como soy y puedo hacer con otros lo que se me pega la gana! (le regresa el golpe a Fabia, pero Runo lo detuvo y lo golpeó)

Runo: ¡Creí que eras una mala persona, pero…pero…pero…¡REBASASTE EL LÍMITE DE MALDAD HUMANA!

Hanson: ¿Y qué esperabas? Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti!

Shun: ¡Hasta crees!

Fabia: Sí!

Raife: (sale de los arbustos con Noah) Entonces Fabia no era mala.

Todos: (miran a Noah y Raife) ¿Ah?

Fabia: Pues… (asustada) SÍ, PERO…

Raife: No te preocupes… (Abraza a Fabia con voz triste y dolida) Perdóname por no creerte…(solloza y luego empieza a llorar)

Noah: No creí que Fabia fuera buena… ¿Quién es el que la culpó?

Shun: ¡Él! (apunta con el dedo a Hanson)

Hanson: OK! Lo pediste! (Se va y se lleva a Shun)

Shun: (tratando de soltarse) ¡Suéltame! (ambos se van)

Fabia: Tenemos que salvar a Shun! (y todos se van)

Ya en un rincón de la escuela.

Shun: YA! DÉJAME!

Hanson: ¿Crees que te voy a dejar? (acaricia el cuerpo del ojimel, todo sobre su ropa)

Shun: (jadeando y gimiendo) No! No! No me hagas esto! Te lo ruego! ¡Déjame en paz!

Hanson: Shhh…(voz calmada) no tardaré mucho… (mete su mano dentro de su pantalón y le baja el cierre tocando su ropa interior)

Shun: (sintiendo los roces y gritando) ¡DÉJAME! ¡POR FAVOR!

Hanson le baja el pantalón a Shun y luego su ropa interior y empieza a lamer su miembro duro.

Shun: ¡AAA! (Asustado) ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Hanson: (voz calmada mientras hace su trabajo) Jijiji…esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos…

Shun: ¡AAAAAAA! (Gritando de miedo y placer por tanta tortura) ¡DÉJAMEEE!

Fabia: (aparece) ¡YA DÉJALO! (Golpea con su mochila a la cabeza de Hanson, empieza a vestir a Shun y lo abraza mientras éste lloraba como un niño que necesitaba a su mamá) (se dirige a Hanson) ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

Shun: (llorando) No quería! ¡Él me hizo eso! (lloró más fuerte en el pecho de su "amiga" ojiverde)

Fuera del fic

Shun: Ya me empezaste a excitar (se manosea el miembro dentro de su pantalón)…ah…

Yo: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!

Shun: (X_X) YA! Tranquilo!

Fabia: Me excitaste Shun… pero no por eso me voy a tocar!

Shun: (X.X) Pues lo siento.

Yo: La regué con shun! Mejor habla con Miku-hime!

Dentro del fic.

Runo: ¡LÁRGATE! (Y Hanson se va)

Dan: (aparece llorando al momento en que Hanson se va)

Todos: ¿Dan?

Dan: (llorando y sollozando se cae de rodillas y se tapa los ojos para cubrir sus ojos y sus lágrimas)

Shun: (molesto) ¿Qué diantres quieres?

Dan: Alice… (llorando) Terminó conmigo porque supe que Fabia era buena, así que quise convencerla y (se destapa la cara y se le notan lágrimas, sangre, golpes y moretones en su cara) Me hizo esto! (Llorando abraza a Runo)

Shun: ¿QUÉ?

Fabia: ¡OTRA VÍCTIMA!

Runo: ¡YA SACÓ BOLETO!

Shun: ¡Y eso no es nada! (Dan: ¿Ah?) (N/a: Ah?) ¡A mi me violó un chico que es el primo de Fabia que inició con todo esto!

Dan: ¿Era el pervertido pornógrafo que me mandó con Alice a terapia y me envió a un Teen Table y me hizo creer que Fabia era una zorra lujuriosa cuando estaba yo en los efectos de la cerveza y el ron y la tequila y sobre todo el sake?

Shun: ¿QUÉ?

Raife: ¿Ah?

Fabia: ¿ERA ÉL?

Noah: ¿EN SERIO?

Dan: Pues sí…

Runo: ¿Qué carajo…?

Shun: ¡Ese Hanson! (Súper enojadísimo) ¡YA ESTÁ DECIDIDO! ¡PRIMERO DESTRUÍMOS A HANSON Y LO TORTURAMOS!

Runo: ¡Y luego, hacemos sufrir a Alice y la haremos pagar!

Fabia/Raife: Pero primero tenemos que convencer a nuestra familia de que yo no soy mala (Raife: Fabia no es mala)

Shun: OK! OK! OK!

Fabia: ¿Qué es un Teen Table?

Shun: Un Teen Table es una Table Dance, pero para jóvenes, sólo abren por las noches y los viernes y sólo hay una en el país…

Fabia: (Interrumpe) ¡AAAA! ¡Ya basta! Haces que me quiera vomitar!

Noah: No es necesario lo de su familia. Tenemos todo transmitido en unos walkie-talkies!

Walkie-Talkie: Fabia…(voz de Mamá de Fabia) Eres tú?

Fabia: ¿Mamá?

Walkie-Talkie: (voz de Mamá de Fabia) Es que yo… yo…

Continuará…

Shun: ¡YA CASI ESTÁBAMOS EN LO BUENO! (T_T)

Yo: Y te violé! Jajajaja!

Hanson: ¡Creí que YO lo violé!

Yo: Lo sé! ¿Qué esperabas? (XD)

Shun: Tienes que estar bromeando!

Fabia: ¿Qué nos quiere decir mi mamá del fic?

Yo: Lo sabrán mañana en el next capi cuando también empiece a trabajar en el 3er capítulo de "Para todo hay toda y tode".

Shun: ¿Y cuándo lo publicas?

Yo: El miércoles!

Shun/Fabia/Hanson: NO!

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, consejos, quejas, sugerencias pero no amenazas de muerte ni spams!

Shun: Autoestima delicada. (me da un zape)

Yo: ¡YA SACÁSTE BOLETO DAVID KAZAMI!

Fabia: Jajajajajajaja! (muerta de la risa) David Kazami! Jajajajaj

Yo: ¡YA SACÁSTE BOLETO SHUN KAZAMI!

Shun: (O.o) Oh oh! (X∀X) AAAA! (Se va corriendo mientras lo persigo con una katana)

Fabia: Me dejaron sola… (¬¬) Últimos comentarios…

Yo: (regreso) YO LOS HAGO!

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Créeme que no soy fan del Lime, es más no me gusta, pero bueno.

Runotigrera98: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

HimeCvallone-8: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Pero necesito saber cuál OC me propones para que participes en mi fic, y así ayudar a Fabia. Pero estoy esperando Todavía.

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦)


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6: Aparece Natalhie Sheen

Dan: Hola!

Fabia: YANDERE TRAMPOSO QUE CREÓ ANTI-FANS!

Dan: Ya no me recuerdes lo del Zenthon! (T_T)

Fabia: Sí! Y tú te vas a arrepentir Alice-datebayo!

Alice: Te mueres!

Shun: ¿Estás plagiando lo del capitulo anterior del fic de Haibaku-sama?

Fabia: Es muuuy gracioso!

Marucho: Tenemos que terminar el fic ahora!

Fabia: Todo por Haibaku y Katarinato!

Todos: SÍ!

Shun: ¿Ya revisaron?

Fabia: Katarinato te perdona!

Shun: (llorando de alegría) No puedo creerlo! (Dirigiéndose a Katarinato) Gracias Katarinato! Muchísimas gracias!

Dan: ¿Y qué esperamos?

Fabia: Este capi se lo dedicamos a Haibaku-sama-desu que todavía sigue triste por lo de ayer así que para reanimarlo, haremos el capi lo más largo posible. Hasta más de 1700 palabras en este capi con todo y todo!

Shun: ¿Ah?

Alice: Haibaku, si estás leyendo esto, APÁRTATE QUE TE LO DIREMOS MAÑANA!

Shun: ¿A quién le dices eso?

Alice: A Haibaku! (u.u)

Shun: (¬¬U) Kami.

Yo: (≧∀≦) Hola!

Todos excepto yo: HAIBAKU-SAMA! (Me abrazan)

Yo: ¡No pensé que me querrían tanto!

Fabia: Ya tenemos el capitulo 6!

Yo: (≧∀≦) ¿QUÉ? (Llorando de alegría) Y yo lo iba a hacer! ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

Fabia: (¬¬U) No exageres!

Shun: ¡Que exagere lo que quiera! ¡Se lo debíamos!

Yo: (muy feliz y con lágrimas) Espero que nada malo pase…

Marucho: Sí pasó… (Yo: Nya?) No está terminado el capi… ¿Nos ayudas?

Yo: ¡CLARO! Todo sea por ustedes que me ayudaron y me hicieron recuperar mi confianza en ustedes!

Dan: YUPI!

Yo: Sí! Escuchen lectores, lamento lo del "Anuncio Triste Nya" pero es que estuve de luto porque Shun la regó junto conmigo así que hice el luto y Shun no, él se aprovechó para que los demás, junto con él, hicieran el 6to capitulo de mi fic, lo cual agradezco de todo corazón. No cabe duda de que Dios me dio el don de gracia.

Shun: Yep!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mitsuo Hashimoto

Comentarios.

Katarinato Kazami: Epero que disfrutes del capítulo. Y ¡Gracias por perdonar a Shun e Isaí! YA VOLVÍ! (≧∀≦)

Runotigrera98: Espero que disfrutes el episodio!

Zafiro Gehabich: Espero que disfrutes del episodio. YA VOLVÍ! (≧∀≦)

HimeCvallone-8: Espero que disfrutes el episodio y gracias por el consejo. ESTOY MUY FELIZ, Y MÁS POR HABER VUELTO. LO APROVECHATÉ CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! (≧∀≦)

Shun: ¡A mi me violó un chico que es el primo de Fabia que inició con todo esto!

Dan: ¿Era el pervertido pornógrafo que me mandó con Alice a terapia y me envió a un Teen Table y me hizo creer que Fabia era una zorra lujuriosa cuando estaba yo en los efectos de la cerveza y el ron y la tequila y sobre todo el sake?

Shun: ¿QUÉ?

Raife: ¿Ah?

Fabia: ¿ERA ÉL?

Noah: ¿EN SERIO?

Dan: Pues sí…

Runo: ¿Qué carajo…?

Shun: ¡Ese Hanson! (Súper enojadísimo) ¡YA ESTÁ DECIDIDO! ¡PRIMERO DESTRUÍMOS A HANSON Y LO TORTURAMOS!

Runo: ¡Y luego, hacemos sufrir a Alice y la haremos pagar!

Fabia/Raife: Pero primero tenemos que convencer a nuestra familia de que yo no soy mala (Raife: Fabia no es mala)

Shun: OK! OK! OK!

Fabia: ¿Qué es un Teen Table?

Shun: Un Teen Table es una Table Dance, pero para jóvenes, sólo abren por las noches y los viernes y sólo hay una en el país…

Fabia: (Interrumpe) ¡AAAA! ¡Ya basta! Haces que me quiera vomitar!

Noah: No es necesario lo de su familia. Tenemos todo transmitido en unos walkie-talkies!

Walkie-Talkie: Fabia…(voz de Mamá de Fabia) Eres tú?

Fabia: ¿Mamá?

Walkie-Talkie: (voz de Mamá de Fabia) Es que yo… yo… Te espero en casa. (se corta)

Todos callados. Parecía un lugar vacío.

Fabia: Debo irme. (se va)

Todos callados.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, el día anterior Fabia quedó devastada. De nuevo sus padres la hicieron llorar y Raife no hizo nada por temor a que sus padres pensaran que es un mal hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, Fabia estaba frente a 199 personas, las 198 y Alice.

Persona 24: ¡Eres una estúpida!

Persona 54: ¿Cómo te atreves a ser una "santita" cuando de verdad eres un monstruo!

Persona 2: ¡No te mereces vivir!

Cada una de las personas, excepto Alice, la hacían llorar, le decían hasta palabras antisonantes, la humillaban, la golpeaban, la maltrataban y la daban a entender que no valía nada. Alice se quedó obervando con gusto.

Alice: (pensando) "Si esto no te devolvió la espina, tal vez éstos chicos te hagan saber que no vales nada."

Y así se quedaron por 1 hora hasta que la dejaron sola. Entonces Fabia se quedó llorando por unos minutos en día sábado, en el parque. Hasta que la Niña OC apareció. (Shun: Gracias HimeCvallone-8). Su apariencia es de tez blanca con cabellera rubia hasta por debajo de los hombros y ojos lila. Su actitud es una chica sensible y anti-peleas, pacifica, inocente, pero que cuando algo es injusto saca su lado oscuro que es casi sádico, pero no tanto que también es cristiana y qe le ayuda a Fabia-hime a mejorar su autoestima y su nombre es Natalhie Sheen, una prima de Fabia la cual se fue del país y es la unica que le creyo a Fabia antes de que Raife y Noah se empezaran a enterar.

Natalhie: Hola…

Fabia: (llorando) ¿Qué quieres, niña?

Natalhie: Fabia, no te pongas así. Eres muy buena. Lo que te dijeron esos patanes no es cierto. No saben que tú eres una flor hermosa e inocente, como yo…

Fabia: (Súper depre) Gracias… pero hay que admitirlo… (mira la cara de Natalhie) Yo no soy más que un adefesio y eso seré y no me merezco que yo… (O.O) Na… na… na… (llorando de alegría) ¡NATALHIE! (La abraza)

Natalhie: (Corresponde el abrazo) Fabia! (≧∀≦)

Fabia: (llorando muy feliz) ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo pudiste volver a Tokio?

Natalhie: ¿Recuerdas que tuve que salirme del país?

Fabia: (x.x) Sí.

Natalhie: Resulta que me promovieron a un trabajo como profesora de informática de todos los grados en tú escuela preparatoria!

Fabia: (Emocionada) ¡YO TENGO INFORMÁTICA TODOS LOS DÍAS EN EL LABORATORIO DE INFORMÁTICA!*

Natalhie: Podremos estar juntas! Kyaaaaaa! (Se abrazan con lágrimas en los ojos) (Fabia: ¡Wooo! ¡Yupiiiiii! (≧∀≦))

Y en eso, aparecen Shun, Noah, Raife y Runo y notan que Fabia abraza a Natalhie.

Shun: ¿Quién es ella?

Fabia: (Llorando de alegría y viendo a Shun) Ella es Natalhie Sheen, mi prima.

Natalhie: (Se suelta) Es un placer conocerlos.

Fabia: Ellos son Shun, mi mejor amigo, Runo, mi nueva mejor amiga, Raife, mi hermano y Noah, su amigo.

Shun/Runo/Noah/Raife: Mucho gusto Natalhie.

Raife: ¿Por qué no la conocí antes?

Fabia: Porque no querían que ella y yo nos apoyáramos, creo yo.

Natalhie: Así que me sacaron a India, China, España, EUA, México y Surcorea.

Fabia: Especifíca.

Natalhie: Tuve estudios en Delhi, Shanghai, Beijing, Hong Kong, Madrid, Barcelona, New York, Houston, Miami, Washington, Ciudad de México, Guadalajara, Ciudad Juarez, Seúl y Busán. Ahí tuve diplomas en informática, aprendizaje del idioma Hindi, Chino Mandarín, Cantonés, Castellano, Catalán, Inglés, Español latino y Coreano.

Shun: ¿Tenías tiempo libre?

Runo: Nya?

Fabia: Tienes que decir algo?

Natalhie: Yep! En india, fui a visitar el Taj Mahal, en China, visité el puerto de la ciudad de Shanghai, me divertí en los restaurantes de Hong Kong y en los centros de entretenimiento sanos en Beijing y visité la Ciudad Prohibida, en España me fui a la Puerta del Sol y luego me divertí jugando soccer en Bercelona y visité la iglesia de la Sagrada Familia, En EUA, Fui a Times Square, Comí carne en Houston, tuve una fiesta de playa en Miami, recorrí el rededor de la Casa Blanca, En México, me fui al Zócalo capitalino y comí tacos! En Guadalajara visité el estadio de las Chivas, me aventuré por 4 tiroteos en Ciudad Juarez, en Surcorea me divertí en el centro de Seúl y en Busan y me permitieron ir a Norcorea por 3 días en vacaciones de verano y waaa! Norcorea es muy diferente a Surcorea.

Dan: (aparece) ¿Quién es esta belleza?

Natalhie: (sonrojada) Gracias por preguntar. Me llamo Natalhie Sheen, soy la prima de Fabia,

Dan: Fabia, ¿cómo pudiste tener a una prima tan sexy como Natalhie?

Natalhie: (empuja un poco a Dan con carita feliz) Ya, barbero!

Fabia: ¿Pero por qué me dejaste sola hace años? (sacando lágrimas) ¿Acaso no te importé? Sufrí como nunca antes he sufrido en mi vida. Me sentí miserable! Mis padres me odiaron! Nunca tuve amigos! Nadie me quería! ¡NADIE! (Cae de rodillas llorando)

Natalhie: Lo siento. (Consolando a Fabia) Yo no quería. Mis padres… Kana y Haiko… me alejaron de Hanson porque es muy peligroso y me mandaron a la India en primer lugar para alejarme de él.

Shun: ¿Lo conoces?

Natalhie: (Triste) Sí… él… es… mi hermano…

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAA!

Fabia: ¿Por eso me dejaste? ¿Me dejaste porque eras su siguiente víctima?

Natalhie: Si…

Hanson: (aparece muy furioso) ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Todos: AAAAAAAAAA!

Natalhie: (enfadada) Hola Hanson…

Hanson: (muy frío) Natalhie…

Natalhie: (voz seca, fría y cruel) Sólo quiero que sepas que yo ya no te tengo miedo! ¿Me oíste?

Fabia: (pensando) "La voz fría de Natalhie… me asusta…"

Dan: (pensando) "Me agrada Natalhie"

Hanson: Ah, ya veo…

Hanson empieza a golpear a Natalhie 23 veces y la deja ensangrentada en el suelo, Natalhie se pone sádica inmediatamente y empieza a golpearlo 46 veces seguidas y deja a Hanson peor, seguido de Shun que lo golpea 10 veces y Dan termina el trabajo con 23 golpes.

Dan: (terminado de golpear) ¡Y NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE ASÍ A NATALHIE!

Hanson: ¿Ah sí? Pues no me dejan opción! (Agarra a Fabla y se la lleva) ¡ALICE!

Todos: ¡FABIA! (Corren hacia los dos)

Ya en un lugar abandonado del parque.

Hanson y Alice se la pasaban torturando a Fabia, la golpeaban con todo lo que veían, la avantaban a todos lados y le decían cosas horribles y la pobre peliazul-negra se lo creía más y más y sus ojos derramando lágrimas se llevaban el brillo hermoso que tenían sus bellos ojos. Pronto, la depresión aumentaba y Fabia se sentía más desdichada y más sola. (N/a: La única forma de solventar todo, es hacer pagar a Hanson y a Alice pero primero, hay que hacer que toda la gente que te ofendió, inclusive tu familia en el fic, te crean de nuevo) (Fabia: pero me estás dejando más depre! (T_T) ¿Quieres que desaparezca del fic?) (N/a: NO! Yo te quiero!) Cuando la dejaron sola (los chicos obvio llegarán tarde a defenderla), Fabia se empezó a golpear con todo lo que veía sintiéndose la niña más miserable y horrenda del mundo (como todos los japos que se suicidan por cualquier razón) y lloraba más fuerte hasta que cayó muy fuerte al suelo y se encogió en posición fetal y lloraba mucho. Nunca se había sentido muy triste en su vida y lo que pasó en el capítulo dos no era nada comparado con esto. Fabia, se calmó y se levantó y dejó un mensaje por escrito y salió se aquel lugar.

Ya fuera de ahí.

Shun: (golpeando a Hanson) ¡NO VUELVAS A HACERLE NADA MALO A FABIA! (Y lo avienta donda Alice, también golpeada)

Dan: Ahora sí!

Runo: (aparece llorando mientras Hanson y Alice se van) Chicos… deben ver esto…

Todos: (viendo la carta)

Cuando todos vieron la carta, algunos se asustaron, Shun, no pudo hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente, dando gritos adoloridos mientras abrazaba a su nuevo amigo Dan.

La carta decía:

Queridos amigos:

Sé que no estoy en mi mejor momento de escribir pero

debo decirles algo… yo… yo…

¡Me voy a suicidar!

Sé que no debería pero mi vida ya no vale nada. Cuando vi

mis lágrimas noté que perdí el brillo que tenían mis ojos,

y eso me devastó… ¿Para qué voy a estar viviendo?

¿Para que todos me golpeen y me digan cosas horribles?

Pues… tal vez tengan razón… tal vez soy una miserable zorra

que no se preocupa por los demás y además siempre

se la pasa burlándose de la gente y no merezco vivir…

No sé por qué sigo con vida… no consigo a nadie que

me alegre, ya no tengo consuelo y se nota que

todos me odian… y ustedes… ustedes me apoyaron…

Pero… ya es tarde… hicieron lo que pudieron… pero…

No… no fue suficiente…

Shun… perdóname por lo que soy… por lo que creí…

Pero… ahora que me voy a despedir para siempre… debo decirte que…

Yo… te amo Shun Kazami… te he amado desde que me consolaste

por primera vez… pero… qué lástima que nunca estemos juntos…

Me hubiera gustado ser feliz contigo… formar una familia contigo…

Me hubiera gustado estar contigo cada segundo de mi vida…

Lo lamento Shun… espero que no me olvides…

Te amo…

Por siempre tuya: Fabia…

DIOS! Fabia se quiere suicidar! ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO!

Continuará…

Yo: ¿Y qué tal?

Shun/Fabia/Alice/Dan: (T_T)

Yo: Sí… muy triste… pero les tengo buenas noticias…

Shun: (T_T) Qué…?

Yo: Por lo que hicieron por mí, y por el perdón que me otorgó Katarinato y a ti Shunito… ¡VOY A AUMENTAR LOS CAPÍTULOS A 9! (≧∀≦)

Todos: (≧∀≦) ¡SI!

Yo: Se los debía! Dejen reviews, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, consejos, pero no amenazas de muerte, tengo una autoestima delicada.

Fabia: Y lo mejor es que ya lo tolero! (≧∀≦)

Yo: Jejeje… Sí. Otra cosa…

Fabia: ¿Me voy a suicidar?

YO: (Enojado) ¡CLARO QUE NO FABIOLA SHEEN!

Fabia: () AH?

Shun: ¿Qué?

Yo: Así significa el nombre de Fabia.

Shun: ¿Y el mío?

Yo: Ve a Bakuganpedia, pero te aviso de antemano que tu nombre no es David Kazami… Es un término Kanji que se traduce como "Viento Veloz"

Shun: ¿Y eso?

Yo: Porque eres un ninja! Y lo de Alice, significa "Naturaleza Emotiva" Aunque no lo admitan algunos anti-fans. Qué bueno que Alice se fue a comer comida vietnamita…

Shun: ¿Y el nombre de Dan Kuso?

Yo: Dan = Juez y Kuso = ¿O es Fantasía o es Mie***?

Shun: AY! Con un carajo! ¿Y sheen?

Yo: NO TENGO IDEA!

Shun: Dan kuso… ¿Juez de Fantasía o juez de ******?

Yo: Yo que voy a saber? Lo torturaré mañana! Muajajajaja! Y el nombre completo de Marucho = Construido durante todo el tapizado

Shun: ¿ah?

Fabia: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ultimos comentarios!

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Runotigrera98: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

HimeCvallone-8: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por tu consejo!

Zafiro Gehabich: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦)


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7: ¡FABIA, NO TE MATES!

Yo: ¡HICE UNA SUB-SIDIARIA! Se llama Haibakusun Nyappy-Kazami!

Nyappy: Hola! (≧∀≦)

Fabia: ¿Podemos continuar con la historia?

Yo: Acordamos que desde la carta de suicidio!

Comentarios:

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Runotigrera98: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

HimeCvallone-8: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Zafiro Gehabich: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

* * *

><p>CH 7: ¡FABIA, NO TE MATES!<p>

Cuando todos vieron la carta, algunos se asustaron, Shun, no pudo hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente, dando gritos adoloridos mientras abrazaba a su nuevo amigo Dan.

La carta decía:

Queridos amigos:

Sé que no estoy en mi mejor momento de escribir pero debo decirles algo… yo… yo…

¡Me voy a suicidar!

Sé que no debería pero mi vida ya no vale nada. Cuando vi mis lágrimas noté que perdí el brillo que tenían mis ojos, y eso me devastó…

¿Para qué voy a estar viviendo? ¿Para que todos me golpeen y me digan cosas horribles?

Pues… tal vez tengan razón… tal vez soy una miserable zorra que no se preocupa por los demás y además siempre se la pasa burlándose de la gente y no merezco vivir…

No sé por qué sigo con vida… no consigo a nadie que me alegre, ya no tengo consuelo y se nota que todos me odian… y ustedes… ustedes me apoyaron… Pero… ya es tarde… hicieron lo que pudieron… pero… no… no fue suficiente…

Shun… perdóname por lo que soy… por lo que creí… pero… ahora que me voy a despedir para siempre… debo decirte que…

Yo… te amo Shun Kazami… te he amado desde que me consolaste por primera vez… pero… qué lástima que nunca estemos juntos…

Me hubiera gustado ser feliz contigo… formar una familia contigo… Me hubiera gustado estar contigo cada segundo de mi vida…

Lo lamento Shun… espero que no me olvides…

Te amo…

Por siempre tuya: Fabia…

Shun: (llorando con mayor tristeza) ¡FABIA! ¿por qué tú?

Dan: Esto es malo…

Runo: (triste) Fabia no puede matarse!

Noah: Ya les tengo una idea!

Todos: (volteando a ver a Noah)

Raife: ¿Desde cuándo tan buenas ideas?

Noah: Convencemos a la familia de Fabia-hime de que Fabia no es mala.

Todos: Sí!

Dan: Está hecho! Natalhie, Noah y Raife, Vayan a convencer! Tú también Runo.

Natalhie: Pero yo quiero apoyar a Fabia-nee!

Shun: OK! Natalhie y yo iremos! El resto convenzan a la familia de Fabia.

Todos: OK!

Ya en la casa de Fabia…

Mamá de Fabia: ¡No es cierto! (con tono de sorpresa)

Papá de Fabia: ¿Están seguros de eso?

Raife: Sep!

Mamá de Natalhie: Pero nadie se los dijo porque nadie nos lo creería.

Dan: Y yo lamento seguirle el juego, yo confiaba en Alice y me traicionó… (triste), me siento muy tonto…

Mamá de Fabia: Pero … ¿Y fabia?

Runo: (llorando) Se va a suicidar :'(

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Ya con Fabia

Fabia estaba a punto de aventarse de un puente… y abajo había carros… Se quería matar… pero…

Shun: (aparece gritando) ¡FABIA!

Fabia: (mira a Shun y Natalhie) ¿Chicos? ¿qué hacen aquí?

Natalhie: No te mates Fabia! (llorando) Tú no eres mala! Te queremos! No te odiamos! Nunca te odiamos y nunca te odiaremos!

Fabia: (Súper súper depre) Chicos… no lo entienden… (sollozando) Yo no tengo nada… no soy nada! ¡NUNCA FUI NADA! ¡NADA!

Shun: (gritando con muchísimo dolor y sacando lágrimas) ¡NUNCA DIGAS ESO! ¡NUNCA DIGAS QUE NO ERES NADA! ¡TÚ PARA MÍ SIEMPRE FUISTE ALGUIEN! ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE NO ERES NADA! ¡TÚ ERES ALGUIEN PARA MÍ! ¡ERES TODO! (Voz dolida y calmado pero llorando) Eres todo lo que yo había querido…

Fabia: (Llorando con voz baja) Pero shun…

Shun: (abraza a Fabia) No llores… Yo te amo… (Fabia se sonroja) Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi… no pude soportar que te hicieran tanto daño… Tú eres especial… tú vales mucho más de lo que crees…

Fabia: (abrazando a Shun) No es cierto… (llorando desconsoladamente) No es cierto… nadie me quiere… ni mis papás… ni mi escuela… nadie… (apretando a Shun para que sepa que sufre demasiado) nadie me quiere… no merezco la vida… no…

Shun: (Sollozando entre lágrimas mientras apretuja a Fabia para mostrar su sufrimiento) No digas eso… no digas eso Fabi… yo sí te amo… te amo más de lo que crees… yo sí te amo de verdad, pequeña Fabia…

Natalhie: Y yo también. (Abrazando a Fabia) No llores Fabita… ya…(consolando a Fabia) Ya no llores… ya pasó Fabi… ya… ya terminó todo…

Fabia: (llorando) Chicos… pero yo no… no merezco…

Shun: (Consolando a Fabia también) Shhhh… ya calmate… ya pasó lo peor… ya pequeña…

Fabia: (llorando voz baja) Shun-kun… Natalhie-san… ("Acepto el consuelo que me están dando… ellos sí me quieren…")

Mientras pasaban los segundos, Fabia recuperaba su autoestima y su brillo en sus ojos recuperaba su máximo esplendor. El corazón de Fabia nunca había sido tan consolado, como si una mano divina hubiese aparecido…

ERA DIOS EL QUE LA RECONFORTABA! (N/a: No trato de ofender. Yo amo a Dios)

Fabia: Garcias (llorando de alegría). Los quiero (abraza a ambos)

Shun: Y nosotros a ti. (voz dulce)

Fabia: Shun… (llorando de alegría) Eres el mejor chico y la mejor persona que he conocido! ¡Te amo mucho! (Lo besa en los labios por unos segundos y se suelta) ¡Gracias por devolverme la fé en mí!

Shun: (Voz dulce y cálida) Es que tú siempre eres generosa, dulce, tierna, amable, eres una chica especial… te amo… (y ambos se besan) (N/a: Al menos Natalhie también hizo su trabajo)

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Fabia: YUPI! Me consolaste!<p>

Shun: Fue muy bonito!

Dan: (Gritando) OTRA! OTRA! OTRA!

Yo: Gracias! Dejen reviews, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, consejos, pero no amenazas de muerte, tengo una autoestima delicada.

Fabia: Y lo mejor es que ya lo tolero! (≧∀≦)

Shun: ¿ah?

Yo: y una cosa! (cara sádica hacia Dan) ¡TU NOMBRE SIGNIFICA JUEZ DE M*****!

Dan: ¿QUÉEEEE? (Intenta matarme pero Shun lo detiene)

Fabia: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ES LO MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE HE VISTO!

Ultimos comentarios!

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Runotigrera98: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

HimeCvallone-8: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Zafiro Gehabich: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Yo: Y espero poder hacer un fic de ShunxSoon.

Shun: ¿Ahora me emparejarás con Soon? :/

Yo: ¿No es fantástico?

Shun/Fabia: NO!

Yo: Pero la hará Nyappy-kun!

Nyappy: NYAAA! (≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦)

Yo: Espero verlos en la próxima vez la cual será el penúltimo capítulo!

HaibakusunMexiKuso, fuera!

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦) Que Kami y Cristo los bendigan!


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8: Acabando con Hanson y Alice

Yo: Hola!

Shun: ¡Penúltimo capi!

Fabia: ¡La venganza! (non)

Yo: ('_') Ay! (n_n) No! Sólo que vamos a mandar juicio contra los dos patanes!

Dan: El autor y la traicionera!

Alice: ¿Están hablando de mí?

Yo: Si no, ¿quién más? Noticia!

Todos: ¿Ah?

Yo: HABRÁ TORTURA Y TRAUMA!

Todos excepto yo: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Yo: espero la detecten!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mitsuo Hashimoto

Comentarios.

Katarinato Kazami: Epero que disfrutes del capítulo.

Runotigrera98: Espero que disfrutes el episodio!

Zafiro Gehabich: Espero que disfrutes del episodio.

HimeCvallone-8: Espero que disfrutes el episodio.

* * *

><p>CH 8: ACABANDO CON HANSON Y ALICE!<p>

Fabia: Shun… (llorando de alegría) Eres el mejor chico y la mejor persona que he conocido! ¡Te amo mucho! (Lo besa en los labios por unos segundos y se suelta) ¡Gracias por devolverme la fé en mí!

Shun: (Voz dulce y cálida) Es que tú siempre eres generosa, dulce, tierna, amable, eres una chica especial… te amo… (y ambos se besan) (N/a: Al menos Natalhie también hizo su trabajo)

Ambos querían que ese beso nunca terminara, pero el celular de Shun sonó en el momento más tierno del beso.

Shun: (contesta) Moshi Moshi? … … … ¿Qué? (emocionado) ¿EN SERIO? … ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ¡SE LO VOY A DECIR!

Fabia: ¿And now what?

Shun: Fabia-chan… ¡YA TU FAMILIA TE CREE DE NUEVO!

Fabia/Natalhie: (felices) ¿EN SERIO? KYAAAAAAAAAA! (≧∀≦)(≧∀≦)

Y los tres se abrazan y se van eufóricos hacia la casa de Fabia.

Ya en la casa de Fabia, sus padres la esperaban con los brazos abiertos y Fabia los abrazó. Hacía mucho que no recibía un abrazo por parte de sus padres. También vió a los profesores de su kinder, primaria y secundaria y preparatoria. Muy felices por ver a Fabia, y tristes por no haberle creído en nada.

Fabia: ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? (feliz)

Maestra de Fabia de 4to grado de primaria: Nos sentimos arrepentidos por haberte tratado mal, Fabia.

Maestro de Fabia de 2do grado de secu: Creímos que todo era por tu culpa, pero todo era por culpa de… (furioso con voz baja) ese Hanson!

Fabia: Ay! (enfadada) No me lo menciones! Hizo mi vida un infierno! Y más Alice!

Shun: Eso me recuerda! Noah, Raife y Dan, ustedes vayan conmigo para hacer algo con Hanson.

Runo: OK! Natalhie y yo iremos con Alice. Fabia, quédate.

Fabia: OK!

Ya con Hanson.

Hanson: ¡Qué estafa! Fabia no se mató!

Shun: (aparece con los demás) HANSON! (Hanson los mira) ¡Ya no te funcionará lo que haces!

Hanson: ¿Estás diciendo que?

Shun: Sí! (muy enojado) Vamos por ti!

Hanson: (asustado) No creo que… (y los chicos se acercan a Hanson) a… (se echa a correr pero lo atropellan y se lo llevan los chicos)

Shun: Hay que llevarlo a casa. Verá lo que es ser un idiota torturado. (mirada furiosa hacia Hanson) (pensando) "Mereces el sufrimiento que te mereces por maltratar a mi Fabia" (sacándo lágrimas)

Con Alice, en un callejón obscuro, Runo y Natalhie la torturaban en venganza por lo que le hizo a Alice.

Alice: (gritando de terror) ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME TORTUREN! (Sentía como las agujas medianas de 2 a 8 cm (N/a: No pregunten) se encajaban en su cuerpo haciendolo sangrar demasiado) ¡BASTA! ¡AAA! ¡YA BASTA!

Natalhie: (Mirada sádica sacando un cuchillo) Eso te pasa por no dejar em paz a Fabia, y menos creerle. (Pone el cuchillo rozando el pecho de la pelinaranja, un poco debajo de su seno izquierdo, provocando que Alice se sacudiera y gritara de tremendo dolor)

Runo: (La abofetea para que se calme) ¡YA CÁLLATE ALICE! SI NO FUESES UNA NIÑA TONTA, NO TE HUBIERA PASADO ESTO! ¡VAS A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HICISTE!

Alice: (llorando de dolor) Ya basta! Ya no lo soporto! ¡Deténganse! (y siente el cuchillo clavándose en su cuerpo) ¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡YA BASTA! ¡YA NO! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!

Natalhie: (sádica y calmada) Te lo mereces… te mereces sufrir todo lo que pasas ahorita porque tú hiciste sufrir a la que antes era tu amiga y la hiciste tu enemiga.

Y entre Runo y Natalhie, torturaban de manera más sanguinaria a Alice, y ella lloraba y sentía poco a poco que su hora de morir estaba cerca. El juicio de los dos malvados ha comenzado.

Ya con Hanson, a Hanson lo estaban golpeando con látigos y lo dejaban ensangrentado. Hanson ya perdió la sensibilidad de su cuerpo y se sentía débil.

Hanson: (ensangrentado y muy débil) Chicos… lo… lo siento… ya no volveré… a… molestar… a… Fabia… Así… que… s-si quie-ren… mat-matarme… pueden… ha-ha-cer… lo… (dijo mentras… ¿derramaba lágrimas? ¡El malvado Hanson Sheen está llorando!)

Shun: (Satisfecho) Chicos! Alto! (y se deteienen) (mirada amenazadora) Si nos acusas a la policía, se lo diré a Fabia, y ella se vengará peor que no vivirás para contarlo. (se van)

Dejaron a Hanson muy triste, adolorido, ensangrentado y acuchillado. Los látigos eran muy filosos. Hanson si está llorando. Estaba arrepentido de lo que le hizo a Fabia.

Hanson: (llorando lágrimas de agua y sangre [N/a: Por como estaba pues se confunde]) Perdóname Fabia… soy un idiota… no merezco la vida y tú si…(se levanta y se va al techo de su casa para tirarse del techo y morir finalmente, no sin antes…) Te amo… Prima Fabia… (y en ese momento… muere)

Ese fue el trágico final de Hanson Sheen, un final que nadie esperaría.

Ya con Alice, Alice ya estaba toda ensangrentada, y lloraba como nunca había llorado y como nunca llorará de luevo.

Alice: (llorando) ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!

Runo: (súper furiosa) ¿lo sientes? ¿LO SIENTES? ¿LO SIENTES, PERRA?

Alice: ¡Sí! (llorando más fuerte) ¡Lo lamento! ¡LO LAMENTO!

Runo: (a punto de clavarle un cuchillo limpio) ¡CÓMO SI LO LAMENTARAS, PERRA INDESEABLE! ¡MUERE!

Natalhie: (la detiene) YA! ¡Ya no es necesario! Ya recibió su merecido. No sería justo si la torturaramos más.

Runo: Pero Alice nos hizo la vida difíci, y casi hace que Fabia se mate, no merece…

Natalhie: Yo no soy TAN sádica como crees. Además, si digo que fue sificiente, fue suficiente.

Runo: Ok! (y se van)

Y se fueron dejando a Alice llorando…

Alice: (Llorando) Perdóname Fabia… ya no volveré a tratarte mal nunca más… nunca… (y cae al suelo por pérdida de energía)

Ya con Fabia.

Fabia: ¿En serio? ¿Ya pagaron?

Shun: Sí! ¡Y pagaron mucho!

Natalhie: Ahora espero a saber ¿cómo le fueron a esos patanes idiotas?

Continuará!

* * *

><p>Shun: Jajajajajajaja! ¿Qué pasó?<p>

Yo: NO MUCHO! Pero las partes de tortura hacia Hanson y Alice se las dejo a disposición de su imaginación.

Fabia: y la última pregunta… ¿Qué hará Alice?

Opción 1: Se suicida…

Opción 2: Se disculpa con Fabia, ella lo rechaza y Alice se suicida.

Opción 3: Se disculpa con Fabia, ella lo acepta y Alice se muda a otro país, lejos de Fabia, para no tratarla mal de nuevo.

Shun: La respuesta con más votos, será mostrada en el último capi!

Yo: Gracias! Dejen reviews, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, consejos, pero no amenazas de muerte, tengo una autoestima delicada.

Fabia: Y lo mejor es que ya lo tolero! (≧∀≦)

Shun: ¿ah?

Yo: y una cosa! (cara sádica hacia Dan) ¡TU NOMBRE SIGNIFICA JUEZ DE M*****!

Dan: ¿QUÉEEEE? (Intenta matarme pero Shun lo detiene)

Fabia: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ES LO MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE HE VISTO!

Ultimos comentarios!

Katarinato Kazami: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Runotigrera98: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

HimeCvallone-8: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Zafiro Gehabich: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Yo: Espero verlos en la próxima vez la cual será el último capítulo!

HaibakusunMexiKuso, fuera!

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦) Que Kami y Cristo los bendigan!


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9: El buen vivir

Yo: HOLA!

Shun: Sólo queremos decir una cosa.

Fabia: Tenemos la votación total.

Ruko: Pero con la de Haibaku.

Nyappy: Espero que les guste.

Alice: Y espero me guste también.

Hanson: Jajajajaja! (furioso) OYE! ME MATASTE!

Natalhie: Me-re-ci-do!

Dan: No molesten y continuemos!

Yo: Y la votación es… la que verán gracias a ustedes por sus 8 votos.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores.

Yo: 3 noticias. 1: Ya espero hacer muy proto mi first fic de Redakai.

2: Espero hacer un fic crossover de estilo GacktxGumi

3: Les agradezco a todos por apoyarme, los que mencionaré y espero que los mencionados desfruten éste gran finale: Katarinato Kazami, Nyappy Kazami, HimeCavallone-8, Zafiro Gehabich, RunoTigrera98, Maky SiemprE ContigO, Paulinitte, Nanashi no Gombee. No me los defraudaré.

CH 9: El buen vivir.

Ya con Alice, Alice ya estaba toda ensangrentada, y lloraba como nunca había llorado y como nunca llorará de luevo.

Alice: (llorando) ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!

Runo: (súper furiosa) ¿lo sientes? ¿LO SIENTES? ¿LO SIENTES, PERRA?

Alice: ¡Sí! (llorando más fuerte) ¡Lo lamento! ¡LO LAMENTO!

Runo: (a punto de clavarle un cuchillo limpio) ¡CÓMO SI LO LAMENTARAS, PERRA INDESEABLE! ¡MUERE!

Natalhie: (la detiene) YA! ¡Ya no es necesario! Ya recibió su merecido. No sería justo si la torturaramos más.

Runo: Pero Alice nos hizo la vida difíci, y casi hace que Fabia se mate, no merece…

Natalhie: Yo no soy TAN sádica como crees. Además, si digo que fue sificiente, fue suficiente.

Runo: Ok! (y se van)

Y se fueron dejando a Alice llorando…

Alice: (Llorando) Perdóname Fabia… ya no volveré a tratarte mal nunca más… nunca… (y cae al suelo por pérdida de energía)

Ya con Fabia.

Fabia: ¿En serio? ¿Ya pagaron?

Shun: Sí! ¡Y pagaron mucho!

Natalhie: Ahora espero a saber ¿cómo le fueron a esos patanes idiotas?

Noah: Les dimos su merecido.

Fabia: ¿en serio?

(Toc toc)

Fabia: ¿Quién es? (y abre la puerta y llegó la Tía Kana)

Tía Kana: Fabia, tienes que saber esto!

Fabia: ¿Qué?

Tía Kana: Hanson ha muerto.

Todos: ¿AH?

Shun: ¿Pero cómo? (nervioso) Lo dejamos vivo!

Tía Kana: Se suicidó.

Natalhie: ¿Onii se mató?

Fabia: Tiene que ser broma! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Shun: Tal vez le quitamos las ganas de vivir y se decidió matar por ello.

Dan: Pues no puedo decir que se lo merece, porque ni le dijimos que se matara.

Todos: Cierto.

En la mañana siguiente. En la casa de Fabia.

Fabia: (se despierta) Buenos días.

Mamá de Fabia: Buenos días, Fabita.

Fabia: (sonrojada) (PENSANDO) "Cómo extrañé que me dijeran eso".

Raife: Te tenemos una sorpresa.

Shun: ¡Baja ya! ¡Rápido!

Fabia: ¿Qué rayos?

Y bajó de su cuarto y se encontró a alguien que la hizo llorar de alegría ahorita mismo. Había regresado después de 10 años de ausencia. (N/a: Y es su first aparition. ;) )

¡Era su hermana mayor, Serena Sheen, la primera hija!

Fabia: Serena-nee! (la abraza)

Serena: Fabia-nee. (le corresponde el abrazo) Es bueno verlos de nuevo. ¿Qué te pasó?

Fabia: EEEEE…

2 horas después.

Serena: (un poco traumada por lo que escuchó) Oy! Qué horror. Qué bueno que ya todo terminó.

Fabia: ¿Y qué tal tú?

Serena: Quería presentarles a mi nuevo marido. (^^)

Fabia: ¿TE CASASTE? (Emocionada)

Natalhie: ¡Qué romántico! (≧∀≦)

Serena: Les presento a mi marido, Elright. (y el aludido aparece en escena)

Todos: Hola Elright!

Dan: ¿Desde cuándo llevan casados?

Elright: Desde 3 años y medio.

Fabia: WOW! Deben de ser muy enamorados.

¿?: (Aparece cierta pelinaranja) Disculpen. ¿no interrumpo?

Todos: (voltean a ver a la pelinaranja) ¿Ah?

Fabia: ¿Alice?

Alice: (aparece con la ropa rasgada y con unos moretones y 2 cortadas en su rostro y con una carita triste) Hola chicos.

Fabia: (A Natalhie y Runo muy enfadada) ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?

Natalhie: Le hicimos una trampita. (^^U)

Alice: No importa… Me lo merecía.

Fabia: (un poco molesta) ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Alice: Quiero disculparme… por todo lo que te hice… (casi llorando) Perdóname… ¡Perdóname por todo! (y llorando más fuerte, abraza a Alice) ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Nunca debí dudar de ti! ¡Sé que me odias por hacerte sufrir pero te pido que me perdones! ¡En serio! ¡Jamás soportaría que nunca me perdonaras! (llora más fuerte y se aferra al pecho de la ojiverde)

Y así fue después de unos 2 minutos, hasta que…

Fabia: Alice… ¿después de todo lo que me hiciste, quieres que te perdone?

Alice: (se suelta) Sí.

Fabia: ¿después de todas las horribles cosas que he hiciste pasar, de todos los gritos que tuve que soportar, de todos los maltratos que tuve que sufrir, quieres que te perdone?

Alice: (llorando) ¿Entonces no me perdonarás?

Fabia: La verdad…

Alice: (interrumpiendo entre lágrimas) No importa. (voz muy dolida y triste) Yo te entiendo. (Aumentan las lágrimas) ¿Quién soy yo para que me perdonen? Lo único que hago es hacer sufrir a la gente buena. Ya no te voy a…(y en eso, es interrumpida por un cálido abrazo por parte de la peliazul) Fa… fa… Fabia…

Fabia: (Abrazando a Alice) Te perdono… por todo…

Alice: (Correspondiendo el abrazo entre lágrimas, sollozos y sonrisas) ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas Gracias!

Dan: ¿Pero cómo? Ella hizo muchísimas cosas que no tienen nombre por citaralgunas.

Shun: Es que Fabia tiene un gran corazón.

Fabia: (Abrazando a Alice entre lágrmas a punto de salir) Te quiero mucho, Alice-sempai.

Alice: (Llorando de alegría) Gracias!

Qué lindo.

Y como fue… después de aquella escena:

1: Alice se mudó a Alemania, y ahí se encontró con el que sería su hermano adoptivo cuyo nombre es Klaus, semanas después se enamora de un rubio llamado Keith Clay Fermen y después de 3 meses de amistad con aquel último, se hacen novios.

2: Runo termina en una banda visual kei y de ahí, a enamorarse de Noah.

3: Dan se vuelve pareja de Natalhie Sheen. Pasaron por problemitas al principio, pero su amor era más grande.

4: Serena y Elright se mudaron a Tokio, ahí pudieron establecer un negocio muy bueno.

5: Raife tomo parte de la banda Visual y los llamó Vikin. Su éxito, los llevó a recorrer Honshu entero.

6: Fabia y Shun terminan por hacerse novios y en esta siguiente escena, no sólo cumplen 3 años de novios, sino 4 años de conocerse.

En un parque muy bonito.

Fabia: ¿Sabes? (recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Shun)

Shun: ¿Sí?

Fabia: No sé en dónde estaría o si estuviera viva de no haberte conocido.

Shun: Pues me alegra que me conocieras, porque si no, nunca estuvieras aquí.

Fabia: Cierto. (se besan) Te amo Shun.

Shun: Y yo a ti Fabia. (se abrazan)

Fabia: (pensando) "Gracias Dios mío, por haberme hecho ver que sí valgo mucho, al mandarme a un chico tan maravilloso como Shun"

FIN Y FIN!

Shun: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fabia: (≧∀≦) BRAVO! BRAVO!

Nyappy: (≧∀≦) NYA! (≧∀≦) NYA!

Yo: Sí, bo-ni-to! Las quiero dar las gracias a TODOS los que creyeron en mí! Arigatou!

Y Gracias a: Katarinato Kazami, Nyappy Kazami, HimeCavallone-8, Zafiro Gehabich, RunoTigrera98, Maky SiemprE ContigO, Paulinitte y Nanashi no Gombee.

ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU!

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦)


End file.
